Papillomavirus infections occur in a variety of animals, including humans, sheep, dogs, cats, rabbits, monkeys, snakes and cows. Papillomaviruses infect epithelial cells, generally inducing benign epithelial or fibroepithelial tumors at the site of infection. Papillomaviruses are species specific infective agents; a human papillomavirus cannot infect a nonhuman animal.
Papillomaviruses may be classified into distinct groups based on the host that they infect. Human papillomaviruses (HPV) are further classified into more than 60 types based on DNA sequence homology (for a review, see Papillomaviruses and Human Cancer, H. Pfister (ed.), CRC Press, Inc., 1990). Papillomavirus types appear to be type-specific immunogens in that a neutralizing immunity to infection to one type of papillomavirus does not confer immunity against another type of papillomavirus.
In humans, different HPV types cause distinct diseases. HPV types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 10 and 26-29 cause benign warts in both normal and immunocompromised individuals. HPV types 5, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15, 17, 19-25, 36 and 46-50 cause flat lesions in immunocompromised individuals. HPV types 6, 11, 34, 39, 41-44 and 51-55 cause nonmalignant condylomata of the genital or respiratory mucosa. HPV types 16 and 18 cause epithelial dysplasia of the genital mucosa and are associated with the majority of in situ and invasive carcinomas of the cervix, vagina, vulva and anal canal. HPV6 and HPV11 are the causative agents for more than 90% of all condyloma (genital warts) and laryngeal papillomas. The most abundant subtype of HPV type 6 is HPV6a.
Immunological studies in animals have shown that the production of neutralizing antibodies to papillomavirus antigens prevents infection with the homologous virus. The development of effective papillomavirus vaccines has been slowed by difficulties associated with the cultivation of papillomaviruses in vitro. The development of an effective HPV vaccine has been particularly slowed by the absence of a suitable animal model.
Neutralization of papillomavirus by antibodies appears to be type-specific and dependent upon conformational epitopes on the surface of the virus.
Papillomaviruses are small (50-60 nm), nonenveloped, icosahedral DNA viruses that encode for up to eight early and two late genes. The open reading frames (ORFs) of the virus genomes are designated E1 to E7 and L1 and L2, where "E" denotes early and "L" denotes late. L1 and L2 code for virus capsid proteins. The early (E) genes are associated with functions such as viral replication and cellular transformation.
The L1 protein is the major capsid protein and has a molecular weight of 55-60 kDa. L2 protein is a minor capsid protein which has a predicted molecular weight of 55-60 kDa and an apparent molecular weight of 75-100 kDa as determined by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Immunologic data suggest that most of the L2 protein is internal to the L1 protein. The L2 proteins are highly conserved among different papillomaviruses, especially the 10 basic amino acids at the C-terminus. The L1 ORF is highly conserved among different papillomaviruses.
The L1 and L2 genes have been used to generate vaccines for the prevention and treatment of papillomavirus infections in animals. Zhou et al., (1991; 1992) cloned HPV type 16 L1 and L2 genes into a vaccinia virus vector and infected CV-1 mammalian cells with the recombinant vector to produce virus-like particles (VLP).
Bacterially-derived recombinant bovine papillomavirus L1 and L2 have been generated. Neutralizing sera to the recombinant bacterial proteins cross-reacted with native virus at low levels, presumably due to differences in the conformations of the native and bacterially-derived proteins.
Recombinant baculoviruses expressing HPV6 L1, HPV 11 L1, HPV16 L1, HPV18 L1, HPV31 L1 or HPV16 L2 ORFs have been used to infect insect SF9 cells and produce L1 and L2 proteins. Western blot analyses showed that the baculovirus-derived L1 and L2 proteins reacted with antibody to HPV 16. The baculovirus derived L1 forms VLPs.
Carter et al., (1991) demonstrated the production of HPV 16 L1 and HPV 16 L2 proteins by recombinant strains of Saccharomvces cerevisiae. Carter et al. also demonstrated the production of HPV6b L1 and L2 proteins. The HPV6b L1 protein was not full-length L1 protein. The recombinant proteins were produced as intracellular as well as secreted products. The recombinant L1 and L2 proteins were of molecular weights similar to the native proteins. When the proteins were expressed intracellularly, the majority of the protein was found to be insoluble when the cells were lysed in the absence of denaturing reagents. Although this insolubility may facilitate purification of the protein, it may hamper analysis of the native epitopes of the protein.
Recombinant proteins secreted from yeast were shown to contain yeast-derived carbohydrates. The presence of these N-linked oligosaccharides may mask native epitopes. In addition, the secreted recombinant proteins may contain other modifications, such as retention of the secretory leader sequence.
It would be useful to develop methods of producing large quantities of papillomavirus proteins of any species and type by cultivation of recombinant yeasts. It would also be useful to produce large quantities of papillomavirus proteins having the immunity-conferring properties of the native proteins, such as the conformation of the native protein.
The present invention is directed to the production of recombinant papillomavirus proteins having the immunity conferring properties of the native papillomavirus proteins as well as methods for their production and use. The present invention is directed to the production of a prophylactic and possibly therapeutic vaccine for papillomavirus infection. The recombinant proteins of the present invention are capable of forming virus-like particles. These VLP are immunogenic and prevent formation of warts in an animal model. The present invention uses the cottontail rabbit papillomavirus (CRPV) and HPV type 6 (subtype 6a) as model systems.